Rizzicks entrance into equestria
by frogglefrog
Summary: This is a story about a unfortunate traveler who was transformed into a tiger/bear hybrid that accidentally was sent to equestria during a great battle and now this tigerlorn must learn to survive this new world with its unique inhabitants. (this story entails the mane six and oc's enjoy the plot)


Blood poured out of Rizzicks arm as the ritual to merge with his soul key neared its ending. Rizzick began morphing into a hulking star patterned tigerlorn six hundred pounds of muscle standing on all fours nearly eight feet tall. The blood began drying on his new form and he leered at the bent over shaman and fell over exhausted from hunting every day to feed the village that saved his life and from the loss of blood that took nearly an hour to reach one inch of his life to use the ritual to make him the greatest hunter to walk across Aggeroth.

The shaman smiled rizzick the ritual is complete I have finally made you my master piece Rizzick eyebrow twitches he tries to rise and stumbles. What have you done Shaman.. The crooked tooth Vinoan Said with wicked grace" I have made you a powerful beast I have Drained the village of their strength so I can send you far away for I have no strength to kill you as a hunter but as the prey I can easily crush you. Rizzick attempted to grab his nearby bow and spear but his Massive paws cannot hold them and they fall without any will to be used.

"Curse your wicked powers Shaman I shall end you with my fangs" Rizzick lunged with his heart full of hate and pinned the shaman against a stone pillar about to rend the head from his shoulders when the shaman disappeared and stood forth a child with one leg tears streaming from his face" no Rizzy don't kill me."

Rizzick stared hard at the child and released both paws and stood towering over his former friend who died saving rizziks life from the swamp Belltolls of the land that drained his body dry pushing Rizzick into a nest of tigerlorn that protected Rizzick when he was a child and rented the beast a sundered. That is when the village of Vinoans had picked him from their sacred ritual praying to the tigerlorns claimed to be mystical beast that protected their village. Shaman I have been trained by the best hunters of this village the Tigerlorn you slained I have hunted this land and fought mighty beast to feed people that you have drained for your own greed I "Rizzick throaty Growls sounds like a sad laugh full of bitter irony" the shaman begins casting his incantations as the child like form disappears and stands forth a mighty Green scaled beast with three eyes and a 4 legs towering over Rizzick a massive demonic creature with spirits dancing around his form screaming out in pain.

Rizziks eye squinted in rage as he bore his full weight and roared that shattered the air around him making the creature step back and was stunned. "you lied to me shaman you sent me from the village promising me that I can save them from a fate worse than death that I can feed them and heal their wounds from their soul's to their bodies" Rizzick Launched a full out attack slamming into the hulking lizard pushing it farther back and lacerating his scales. The creature breathed a noxious fumes that warped rizzicks vision and distorted his sense of smell and tailed slapped the tigerlorn into a pillar that began cracking under his wieght.

"yes you were my only threat wise to my actions I could barely plan at all with you around but I found your weakness your need to save these vinoans" He began cackling with a raspy voice he waved his hands around energy began pooling in the center of the ruins.

Rizzick exhausted climbed up on to his paws and his claws popped out scraping the earth with much anticipation for his enemy defeat. "what are you doing shaman" he growled as blood fell from his nostrils. " I am done with this world I have caused so much death that tire from the flesh I eat I am gonna travel to a very tasty world that my friend Sombra has spoken to me about a world of easy to eat creatures" said the scaled beast that exuded a smell of rankness

Rizzick pondered in his moment of weakness he can leave this battle and survive this hellish day Rizzick snorted "no you will not be that coward again" using the last of his strength he recalled the ability the tigerlorns possess, using the soul key he merged with he enhanced his natural abilities and surged up on the creature necks and latched upon its tender weakness. The shaman gasped and tried tearing at Rizzick's back ripping and blood poured from both creatures causing the tigerlorn to fall near the portal and shaman into the cracked pillar which was humming with magic energy burst into shattered stones falling and smashing the demonic creature under its debris.

The portal crackling with energy its master dead and the ruins falling apart around its center expanded in a moments notice and there was no bodies to be found in the ruins Aggeroth. Rizzick struggled to open his eyes imagining that he is waking in the world of the dead. as his eyes adjusted he was staring into the wide eyes of a pink … pony eyes that sparkled with life she was wiping sweat from her brows and said something he couldn't understand but he smiled weakly well the world of the dead is cute at least he thought. He felt restrained he raised his head slowly and saw that he was covered in bandages he rasped " am I a prisoner?"

the pink pony smiled bigger and spoke fast lyrically in a language that he doesn't understand. Honestly I don't have the strength to move he thought impatiently as pink pony nudged his side to helphim stand but he did barely then his stomach growled with a fierce hunger. She jumped back and giggled at him repeating a word that sounded like … Ghostie or so he thought

.

Pinkie pie was shocked to find a wounded creature in the forest of laughing hooves she was traveling from E'qu that day to the forest so she can gather ingredients for a surprise party she had hoped to surprise her dear carousel cookie. When her tailed twitched signaling something was about to fall and it did was a massive bearlike tiger creature that landed right in front of her "How fun" She giggled. Then she squeaked "oh no he is more hurt than my dash after a crash" and she sped over to the creature that was laying upon the grass breathing harshly and unconscious.

I need fluttershy but then she remembered that she was having tea time with discord oh how that would be so fun, oh yea she turned around and reached into her tailed and pulled out Ta-DA bandages from zecora's place with extra healing potions soaked in them. she hoped they can help this big guy he is pretty wounded and sounds like he needs some of her cupcakes they make everything better. She hopped around Rizzicks sleeping form wrapping him up in amazing time with bandages.

As Rizzicks form begins to stir she ponders hopefully he isn't hungry well grandma would say giggle at the ghostie nothing we pies fear also I think fluttershy would be sad if I didn't help a creature that was hurt so she thought.

Rizzick stirred then look toward his savior "thank you pink one I am alive thanks to you" he said in his own language. Pinkie pie smiled nodded as she pulled out basket with cupcakes and berries that she placed in front of him she picks up one cupcake points at his mouth and then her own and eats it in the blink of an eye. She begins rolling on the ground smiling with joy Rizzick assuming to copy her behavior eats one cupcake and rolls on the ground reopening few of his wounds. Before the pain hit his brain his tongue exploded with flavor as he rolls to his feet. She gasp and rush's over to his body and packs more fluid from a bottle in her hooves on his reopened wounds that quickly dries and holds the blood from bleeding.

"Silly Starry cake eater" She spoke with joy " he needs help he is not gonna do well with these wounds I need to get to fluttershy I know she can help and maybe twi twi can help him speak better with a spelI bet spike would like him to they are both tough guys" she chuckles. her pink head turns her eyes on him now that she has a moment she noticed that his purple fur had a unique star patterns on him that seems to signify something important but gave this massive creature adorable appeal his tail curled around his body laying his head on the grass his eye watching her every movement made her flush for some odd reason.

"well duh pinkie pie its cause he eats cupcakes like you do" she giggled at his silly actions. She bounces around Rizzick drawing a circle with a stick and points at the line and makes a buzzing sound to signal him that is a no no with a smile. "ill be back silly willy biggie" she begins to bounce away towards E'qu to get help from her friends. Pinkie pie hears the scraping sounds behind her as she turns around she sees him stepping over the line and she yells "bzzzzzzzzzzzz" and he step back quickly waving his paw slowly at her and hunched down.

Rizzick watched as the pink one left bouncing with hyper active energy he nose scented food from the basket of mysterious treats that are still within the circle he grabbed them up and began munching with much exuberance.

As he finished his meal frosting tickingly his nose he took the time to examine his soul key the very same key that had changed his form that he can no longer be a hunter of vinoan he is a tigerlorn from a dying planet that he cannot go back to nor did he wish to as the light began to fade from the sky he mumbled in this new land "I want another one of those please..zzzz"

Twilight was enjoying an old book that star swirl the bearded made during his journeys through a portal magic he developed that is extremely dangerous to master learning about vastness of the universe when she heard right next to her ear "Twilight!" the purple pony dropped the book with one hoof and caught it with the other. "pinkie pie you scared me you silly filly" grumbled twilight. pinkie pie was peeking out underneath her pony pillow " I need your help" twilight amazed at how she didn't notice pinkie pie was under her pillow while she was reading replied "with what pinkie another prank on rainbow dash or another contest between you and Big Macintosh over who can eat the most?"

Pinkie then said " naw I can prank dashie later and as for red I can eat him under the table with cupcakes any day" then she bounces over to the alicorn and took a deep breath and spoke rapidly explaining that she met somebody who needed help and couldn't speak Equestrian at all but seemed to like her cupcakes so he couldn't be bad guy at all. Twilight only understood that her friend needed her help "ok pinkie I like to meet this Ghostie friend of yours and see if we can talk to him maybe we can help him he might be a new species from that forest maybe" Twilights eyes sparkle at the thought of meeting someone new to learn about and learn from.

"where's spike at anyways twi shouldn't he be here to record what you learned?" asked pinkie pie as she hopped towards the exit. She replied somberly " usually he is but he has been visiting the dragon lands learning about them and helping his new friend with her new role said he was gonna be gone for about a month I am here helping our village so i couldn't go so i didn't stop him but at least he writes to me every day he is such a dear." Pinkie pie smiled and patted her mare friend on the head as she giggled" don't worry gal I bet he will come back sooner I am making sapphire pie next week after all."

The two ponies left the castle heading towards fluttershy's cottage traveling through E'qu is always exciting the ponies thought as they saw grannysmith waving her hooves at them Dr. hooves was running by in a hurry with derpy in tow yelling" hurry before we merge the lines they get all wimey and timey as such" disappeared into the crowd gathering around stadium where Vinyl and Octavia were singing a duet that seem to bring much cheers from the crowd.

Approaching the cottage they could hear the animals skittering on the ground as the bushes rustled they hear a faint giggling in the home as you see angel bunny leave the cottage in a huff while wearing a brown tuxedo suit. A stern voice its concerns "Discord you know better than to play your silly pranks on angel he is very sensitive." Discord smiles slyly " we have guests dear looks like we are gonna have to cut our tea time short."

The chaotic being drinking his tea from a bowl upside down above fluttershy with a grin that can make any normal pony shiver. The pink mare taps musically on the door and the wooden frame opened on its own making a slow screeching sound like nails on a chalkboard. "Discord" fluttershy exclaims again "oh dear I think I have need to go to my thinking tree" he said leaving in through a door that said enter only and disappears from the cottage leaving three ponies standing and staring at each other.

"Awww I was hoping for chocolate milk that stuff is super yummy" said the pink pony as she hops up to fluttershy and gives her a quick hug while using her tail of many uses to tickle twilights ear. Twilight giggled as she swatted at the mysterious mane that has eluded her studious mind.

"Pinkie you silly dear hi fluttershy we are here to ask for your assistance on a injured beast that pinkie found in the forest of laughing hooves." Pinkie pie explains everything that happened in under twelve seconds in her pinkie fashion. Fluttershy quietly gasp's "oh no an injured critter let me grab my vet kit and lets go girls" Fluttershy moving as quick as her lathe body could manage. she moves around her cottage covered in variety of creatures that are trying to help her found her items. Pinkie pie hops towards the kitchen "ill get the snacks I think he might be hungry again when we get there." Twilight says excitedly "I can prepare a few spells including a teleport spell that can get us closer to the forest to save us some time."

The purple alicorn begins searching her natural pockets for a few emergency spell checklist books for rough times like these. Pinkie pie feeling a little anxious starts hopping in place rapidly next to twilight fluttershy glides down her stairs next to her friends wtih a smile "lets go save that critter" pinkie pie responded right before twilights spell teleports them " oh he isn't little flutters he is a big and fangy with a smile that can make your toes curl's" she said with a big grin and a twinkle in her eye's.

Rizzick was sleeping in the circle with cupcake frosting smothering his whiskers as he shifted he groaned in pain and couldn't rest properly being trussed up like a turkey before a big meal from a certain pony. When his tigerlorn instincts sensed magic was being used near him he leaped on his haunches and prepares to hurl him at the localized spell and shred it to pieces. When suddenly in middle of that magic appears three forms one familiar pink one and two other ponies that seemed to literally scream at his war torn red eyed appearance.

Twilight appearing with her friends at the location was incredibly surprised at the creature pinkie pie found. she nearly jumped out of her fur as she seen this giant of a beast covered in bleeding bandages. she stumbled back for a moment then concern entered her brain that the creature was severely injured. Fluttershy gasp rather loudly for the quiet pony. " oh dear oh dear oh dear" She scrambled in her vet kit grabbing variety of tools and approach's the Tigerlorn without concern for her own safety.

Rizzick surprised at the sudden appearance of these three roared fiercely at them standing on all his paws with a slight limp. He growled " I will not be hunted I will not be killed" extends his claws appearing very menacing. Causing both the purple pony and the pegasus to pause in their steps when suddenly you hear a giggle that turns into a chorus about something with ghostie again and more chuckling which gives strength to her friends fluttershy appears right in front of the growling creature and shows him each item on her hoof that she seems to get her message across to help him.

"oh for sun sake pinkie pie you didn't tell me he was dangerous" she said with concern. " he isn't twi twi watch this" the curly pony said rolling on the ground near the beast with its hackles in the air. Fluttershy stutters "pppinkie bbee careful i don't this type of creature." Rizzick's paw flashes down on the pink pony and grabs her up in single movement more giggling was heard from his paw, he opens to see a smiling pony extending her hoof at him. Both ponies become more stunned as the beast began lowering his claws and begins to calm down with a smile that could scare the fear into any pony.

"See he was just surprised we scared him like one of my pranks" she said with twinkling pies in her eyes. Fluttershy saw the chance and went to work on applying medicine and renewing the bandage's more effectively while the tigerlorn stared at them mumbling something in language that is lost to this world and hung his head while being taken cared of. Twilight shook her mane several times while tapping her hoof on the ground with an interesting pondering like look on her face. Rizzick seemed to be wary of the purple pony and kept his distance from her which caused some confusion and more chattering among the three. "I don't think he likes me" said the twilight "impossible twi you are wonderful I think he is scared of your magic" said pinkie pie.

Fluttershy nodded her head slightly and hovered low to the ground showing her timid nature. artifact Celestia lowers the sun from the sky as the relic luna begins to slowly raise the moon into the night "oh dear filly's its becoming night and this forest is known for its unique type of timber wolf they are called the oak maws they are larger than timbers but fewer in numbers usually" said fluttershy with her amazing knowledge of the creatures of Equestria. Twilight pipes in " and they are only active at night" Rizzick rose to his paws seeing the concern in their face his ears perk up and he let out a low growl. Pinkie pie turns around and hops up his knee and then on his back and pointed towards Equ "Charge!"

Rizzick feeling stronger after the flying pony used her skills to heal him sensed blood thirst in the air which seemed to increase his need to protect these ponies. He sensed the pink pony wanting him to move in the direction she was pointing he picked up his pace and moved with a fluid grace that brought a gasp from his helpers. Twilight and fluttershy took to the air trying to keep up with the previously injured feline as it was picking up speed it appeared to be a blur in the night. Pinkie pie becoming confused in the dark began pointing in every direction trying to get her bearings the pinkie way.

Rizzick trying to keep up with the directions nearly crashed into tree sending a pink pony flying into the air. she gasp and giggled as rizzick rebounded off a nearby tree and nabbed her gently with his mouth landing on the ground. he put her down at his feet " you ok pink one you almost got smashed real bad" he said with quiet regret. She patted his face with both hooves and told him " its ok ghostie I am not hurt see guys told you he is niiiice" then rizzicks ears pinned backwards standing over the pink pony with a roarthat shattered the air around them causing the three oak maws to stop in mid leap and stumble backwards.

Twilight seeing her friends in trouble flew down next to rizzick and began using her alicorn magic to send powerful blast at the oak maws scattering them into the surrounding forests. "they are bigger than timbers and pretty resilient" said twilight making a few mental notes for further encounters. Fluttershy flew down next to pinkie and said in a blurt" are you ok pinkie." The pink pony rolled out underneath the hulking tigerlorn with a flush on her face " just peachy neachy fillies." Rizzick using his soul key attuned himself to his inner tigerlorn and used an ability that was only noticed by twilight while the other two were babbling with nervous energy that seemed to excite the nearby blood thirst.

This ability told him the nearby locations of aggressive creatures in a hundred meter radius around him. He felt danger towards himself and his companions they were many more than he presumed closing in on them. He prowled towards the bushes when the pink one tried to stop him she was talking at him with no more giggles but with nervous concern even he could tell she was worried for him. Rizzick spoke in his language " I must protect my benefactor I have already lost all I could and in my latest hour you brought me smiles more than I thought I could possess I must go I must protect you! And them!" he shouted in a voice that was moving and yet not understood.

He sensed magic powerful ancient magic emanating from the purple pony blasting him with world like symbols appearing before him and he staggered back "I will not be controlled again shaman." He jumped with madness at the purple pony pinning her to the ground baring his fangs near her throat. "this was the only way could stop you from hurting yourself sir" gasped the alicorn. Another voice full of concern " ghostie you can hear us finally please don't hurt twilight she was only trying to help you hear us better." Rizzick stepped off the alicorn and eyed her seriously " never use anymore magic on me purplelight I do not trust magic users" he said with a soured words. She took in a deep breath and said "your welcome ghostie" he snorted " my name isnt Ghostie, its Rizzick Sha" was said with much pride in its tone. Then turned his head and yelled " run ponies they are upon us" several grey wolves size of bears with those green lantern eyes were rushing from the forest towards them.

Fluttershy grew afraid covering her face and made her self seem smaller while ducking into a bush. Her friend twilight rubbing her hooves stood tall on her back hooves and began charging her magic in her horn towards the charging oak maws. Pinkie pie never to be left out of any action pulled out her party cannon from her tail of many use's and aimed while saying " lets have a Battle party" she shot several times causing a few of the oak maws to trip and fall in surprise at the unorthodox weapon. Twilight let her magic loosed and fired powerful beams of magic arcing from her horn zapping three nearby oak maws into smoldering piles of ash as she blinked from the corner of her eye she saw a oak maw in slow motion leaping at her face with no time to react she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to follow.

But nothing came she only heard sick crunching sounds that caused her ears to flick back nervously and opened one eye to see Rizzick smashing the oak maw into the ground then he leaped into a bush that fluttershy was hiding in and scooping her up onto his shoulder. he also bounded over to pinkie and swooped her up as well. "lets run more danger coming, quickly now direct me please" he said hurriedly. Then twilight took to the air and said loudly "follow me rizzick help me protect my friends." Rizzick raced across the ground as more oak maws took to the chase he was following twilight towards safety so he hoped but was slowed down by a river that caused him to back up into a oak maw that attack his flank but withstanding the pain he jumped the river barely reaching the other side with a maw and all.

Pinkie pie seeing an oak maw up here with her and fluttershy threw items out of her mane and tail at the brute. Fluttershy shrieked and bucked randomly at the creature as pinkie pie nailed it in the face with a picnic basket and then a two by four plank from the apple farms she meant to return. One of the bucks connected knocking the oak maw off the tigerlorn and they heard "good job girls might make hunters of you yet now lets pick up our feet and go even faster" the ponies did their best to grip harder and he blurred becoming magical crescent star figure running across the forest. Breaking from the woods they land onto the road leading towards E'qu sweat beading down his sides . The pink mare hop down and fluttershy flew off of him. Pinkie pie smile and began letting loose myriad of giggles that became contagious spreading from her to the rest of the party there "forest of laughing hooves HA forest of running hooves more like it"


End file.
